


High School but Add Trauma and Also Aliens

by TooCoolForFrogJail



Series: Where We're Headed [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A ton of Minor relationships!!, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal and Dirk Strider are Twins, Bro is dead before the fic starts, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider's Bad Parenting, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Human Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, I will tag other relationships as they come up i suppose!!, June Egbert just came out before the start of the fic, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Karkat ♢ Kanaya, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Twins, Rose ♠ Vriska, Slow Burn, because I say so, slow burn Davekat, sollux ♢ dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCoolForFrogJail/pseuds/TooCoolForFrogJail
Summary: There's gonna be so much romance drama in this fic. High school AUs are my favorite thing to write, this is going to be so fun :D!! Now onto the actual summary:Following the super-duper unfortunate and totally accidental death of his Bro/DAD???? Dave and his brothers, Dirk and Hal, go to live with his mother and two sisters. On top of that, he's also starting his first year of high school at a school with a boy who he's pretty sure hates him.Karkat has always sort of been drowning in people, he's a part of a huge family so he's used to being part of a group. What happens when you introduce someone who likes to single him out?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Where We're Headed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186442
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	High School but Add Trauma and Also Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Allusions to living in an abusive household both currently in the past, school, and parent stuff
> 
> If I missed anything or misspelled anything feel free to let me know and I'll fix it!!

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  


[EB]: hey!!  
[TG]: hey june whats up  
[EB]: not much! Just checking on my best bud on the morning of the most important day of the year!! :B  
[EB]: how’re you doing? :(  


You sigh. She means well, she does, but you wish she could be a bit less obvious about her attempts of asking about your brother. You mean your father. Fuck that’s something to get used to. You know you should tell her but it’s difficult. You don’t want her pity.  


[TG]: im doing okay nothing interesting  
[TG]: kinda getting used to living with rose and roxy  
[TG]: its nice just new  
[EB]: that’s good!  
[EB]: oh, jane is here!! I’ll see you at school then!!  
[TG]: sure  


\--ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  


You sigh, leaning back in your chair, to stare up at your ceiling. First day of high school.

On top of everything else in your incredibly shitty life, you also have to navigate the halls of a place where every fucking person has probably heard about your Bro’s morbid death. Fuck.

You shove all that down deep into the pit of your stomach and stand up, a false confidence washes over you. If you’re going to have to survive this you can at least look cool while doing it. You run through a routine like clockwork, never even crossing paths with your siblings until you head into the kitchen for breakfast. You consider skipping it. The house is big, so you could get away with it, but you know that Dirk and Rose would notice. They wouldn’t let you, and you don’t want to deal with a couple of angry siblings right now.

Stopping in the doorway to the kitchen, you see Dirk standing at the stove. Roxy and Rose are sitting at the table talking to each other. You feel a pair of hands on your shoulders leading you into the room. Once you take your seat next to Rose you look up and see Hal. He gives you a knowing look like he could tell you were hesitant to eat today.

You have been trying to break old habits, but it’s been difficult. In your mind, you know that no one here wants to hurt you. Yet you still find yourself flinching when your mom appears behind you. You know that you don’t have to hide food to keep yourself from starving but you still find yourself taking more than you need to hide away for later. You know that you don’t have to hide from cameras anymore but when you get changed you still do so under sheets or towels.

Dirk walks over to you, placing a plate of eggs in front of you. You look up at him, you can’t see his eyes behind his shades but you know the look he’s giving you. It’s the same one Hal had on when you walked in the room.

“How are you doing?” He asks

You roll your eyes. “I’m fine.”

“For real? I mean today is your first day and I don’t think you should go if you don’t feel like you can.”

Rose glances at you. And you hear a lull in her and Roy’s conversation. Hal jerks his head to glare at Dirk.

“You can’t let him skip! It’s his first day, I mean, I get that you want him to be comfortable, but he has to go. It’ll be worse for him if he doesn’t attend school.” 

You take a bite of your eggs, you figure it’s better to sit this one out. You’re sort of apathetic to the idea of attending your first day. It’s not that you don’t care about what people think of you, you do. But you can’t bring yourself to care about school right now. 

“Hal, this isn’t your decision.”

Hal glares daggers at Dirk, you can tell there’s a lot more he has to say on the topic but he doesn’t want to say around you.

You and Rose begin packing up your things and together you start your walk towards the school. You always head out early. Another habit you can’t break. As soon as you leave the building the two of you relax. You know you both love your siblings a lot but as of late it’s been a bit tense around the house as you all adjust to living as a group. It’s better, just new. Your mom spends a lot of time at work so you hardly ever see her, sometimes your paranoia says she’s just behind you like Bro always was, just sitting, watching you. You know it isn’t rational but rationality never kept you safe.

The two of you walk in silence for a while. A lot of your interactions with Rose are like that. It’s different now that you can see each other. A lot is left implied or understood. Over Pesterchum the two of you would go back and forth, endless walls of text obscuring any true point to the things you were saying, jokes, and metaphor softening the blow of your interactions. Maybe you just can’t think of anything to say to her. Maybe she feels the same. The reality of your circumstance is that everyone in your life pities you. They see your situation and they have no clue how to make it better so they just throw sympathy spaghetti at you and hope it makes you feel at least a little less like dying but it doesn’t work and it won’t ever work. You are just stuck, moved from one capital B Bad situation to a lower case b bad one. The changes make your head spin but there is nothing you can do to change anything.

\- - -

The two of you arrive at school 30 minutes early, Dirk filled out all of your forms online so you and Rose are able to skip the line where people are getting their schedules, you head into the lunchroom to try and find June.

Almost the second you step foot in the cafeteria you are hit by a flying mass of blue. They topple you over so that the two of you are lying on the ground. Its June. Of course, it is. 

“Dave!!!” She says, her voice muffled, her face is buried in your shirt.

“June holy fuck I saw you like a month ago.” 

She looks up at you and you can see her cousin, Jade in the look she gives you. The face is perfectly exemplified as the following emoticon: >:( 

“I know that! It’s still nice to see you through.” She mercifully helps you to your feet and you brush yourself off.

“It’s nice to see you too June,” Rose says with a laugh. You glare at her. She’s lucky she wasn’t the one tackled by a fourteen-year-old flying nerd.

“Oh! Hey, You’ve gotta come to meet some people! Jade introduced them to me, you’ll love them, Rose, they’re awesome!” 

She takes Rose’s hand in both of hers and drags her over to the group of mostly troll kids. She’s beaming. You haven’t seen June smile like that in a long time. She’s been so much happier lately and you couldn’t be prouder of her, she deserves it. Now that Jade lives with her, now that she’s out, now that you’re safe. She deserves the world, and you couldn’t be happier to be apart of that for her.

“Rose this is Kanaya! Kanaya this is who I was telling you about!”

“Hello Rose, I have been looking forward to meeting you, June has told me so much about you.” The troll girl is slightly taller than you, with a horn that bends towards the top. Her tone is polite and formal and proper. You can see her analyzing Rose’s movements as she reaches out a hand to shake hers. 

Rose nods, clipped and polite. “Hello, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” It’s a standstill, they are both watching the other, seeing who makes the next move. “I should hope the majority of things June said have been positive, if not I may need to come to my defense. She has no filter and I’m afraid that you may not have the best portrait of my character.” Kanaya laughs a little and you see June look offended.

“Nothing too scandalous, I believe the way she described you was ‘psychologist meets mad scientist’” You hear yourself laugh, 

“Yeah, that’s her.” You say.

“Besides, I’m sure that any bruises to your reputation can be easily mended. Perhaps with lunch?” 

“I believe that could be arranged.”

What the fuck is happening. You haven’t even been here for an hour and Rose already has a date. Unfortunately, someone else voices these thoughts before you have the chance to.

“What the fuck.” You look to your right and see a troll boy about your age. He’s shorter than you but not by much and he looks like his eyebrows are stuck in a permanently angry expression, he has bags under his eyes and hair that is so disheveled that you’re surprised no birds have made a nest in it yet. He looks over at you. “Can you believe this shit?! We’ve been here for fifteen minutes and she has a fucking date?!”

You shake your head “They speedran that shit.”

He scoffs and marches over to Kanaya, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away. She laughs and addresses Rose once more.

“I’m afraid I have to say goodbye, my moirail seems to need me for something. Here,” She leans over the table and writes something on a slip of paper. “It’s my trolltag, message me and we can set something up. And then the boy drags her away, and Rose goes red. You only have one thought in your head. 

“What the fuck is a moirail?”

June breaks down laughing, the two of you joking back and forth with each other as Rose just sits, quietly blushing.

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Chapter two is already planned out and being worked on along with a side fic centered on Dirk and Roxy!! Maybe leave a comment if you liked it because I love reading them!!


End file.
